


Baby Here I Come

by Nylkebi23



Series: I'm The Girl You'd Die For [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Female!NCT, Idols, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Promiscuity, Self-Indulgent, Underage Drinking, jaemin is very gay, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylkebi23/pseuds/Nylkebi23
Summary: “No one is going to take me seriously.” Jisung said, voice muffled by the pillow she had buried her face into. “I don’t want to go and be laughed at.”Jaemin watched her from her bed, considering. “You know you’ll regret it if you say no.”“Will I? Because right now doing this stupid show sounds like a terrible idea.”Or, a late night conversation in the dorms, regarding Jisung being on Dancing High





	Baby Here I Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to another installment in Female!Gay!Bitchy!NCT aka my favorite thing to write. I want to write something for the Hyung line really badly but I can't get an in. I just can't get them all characterized as women. Especially Yuta! I'm not sure why but I'm having a really hard time getting a grip on my idea of a female Yuta. She always ends up being like a butch disaster, which is valid, but I'm not happy with it. I am partway through some Fem!JaeDo smut though, so that might get posted at some point. We shall see.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And as always let me know what you think!

“No one is going to take me seriously.” Jisung said, voice muffled by the pillow she had buried her face into. “I don’t want to go and be laughed at.” 

Jaemin watched her from her bed, considering. “You know you’ll regret it if you say no.” 

“Will I? Because right now doing this stupid show sounds like a terrible idea.” 

“Ten-Unnie did Hit The Stage and no one laughed at her.” 

Jisung lifted her head. “Yeah. But Hit The Stage was full of female idols. And also that’s Ten-Unnie.” 

“I’ll give you that.” Jaemin said. “Ten-Unnie is pretty incredible.” 

“Do you remember the original choreography we did for Chewing Gum?” Jisung said, swinging her legs around to sit up. “It was terrible.” 

“It wasn’t terrible, it was just...” Jaemin trailed off. She wasn’t sure how to label the original dance. “Easy. Too easy for us.” 

“And then after we debuted, Ten-Unnie stepped in and bitched. And she was so popular already they acually listened to her.” 

Jaemin hadn’t been there for that. The change in Chewing Gum choreography had happened while she had been out, during the My First and Last era. It had been a little shocking to watch the video’s, even though everyone had already texted her that they were changing it. 

Jisung grinned, troubles momentarily forgotten. “I love our choreography now. I really respect the Red Velvet Unnies of course, but our dances are the best. Go was so fun.” 

Jaemin reached over to turn on her heating pad, laying it under her back. “Yeah, Go was a great comeback. Though I would kill to dance The 7th Sense at some point.” 

“We could just learn it.” 

“You aren’t going to have a lot of free time soon, Jisungie.” Jaemin said. “Since you’re going to be filming Dancing High and all.” Jisung groaned dramatically, flopping onto her back on the bed and placing her pillow on top of her face. Jaemin grinned at the theatrics. “It’ll be fine. You’ll make fun dance friends and leave us all behind.” 

Jisung mumbled something. Jaemin frowned, trying to parse out what she said. “A little louder this time?” 

Jisung removed the pillow, her bleached hair a staticky disaster. “Would never leave you guys behind. Not for anything.” 

“Cute!” Jaemin said, abandoning her heating pad to cross the room and lie across Jisung on her bed. Jisung grumbled, but submitted to Jaemin’s affections to quickly to be convincing. “When did my Jisungie get so cute and loving?” She ruffled Jisung’s fried hair and pressed kisses to the top of her head until Jisung waved her off. With a laugh she returned to her bed and her heating pad, adjusting herself until she was comfortable. “You know that we’re gonna support you on this show right? Even if you totally crash and burn.” 

Jisung stared at her. “Wow. Thanks Unnie.” 

“Just like with Mark-Unnie on High School Rapper. And look! She even did well.” 

“Yeah.” Jisung said. “But do you remember all the shit she went through on that show?” 

“The gender ratio will be more even this time, Sungie. That’ll probably help.” 

“Mark-Unnie was miserable during High School Rapper.” 

“But she did it.” Jaemin said. “And she’s glad she did it. She talks about how great an experience it was all the time.” 

“But then remember Hit The Stage!” Jisung was working herself into a proper fit now, and Jaemin was incredibly tired. “Yeah, Ten-Unnie didn’t get laughed at, but she got so much shit online. And for dumb stuff too like not being sexy enough. I’m sick of hearing that we dance like men.” 

Jaemin winced at that. Jaemin loved that NCT’s choreo was so challenging and for the most part, stayed away from a lot of the typical trap's girl group choreo fell into. But it was a pretty common sentiment on Knet that they could stand to do a little more hip shaking and bouncing in their dances. 

“Knock Knock.” Ten said, tapping on their open bedroom door. Jisung stopped her rant and looked up, embarrassment crossing her features. “I don’t mean to eavesdrop, but you’re being pretty loud. Something wrong?” 

Jisung opened her mouth, but Jaemin was quick to cut her off. “Jisung is worried about doing Dancing High.” Jisung shot her a betrayed look. “And I was trying to tell her that she would kill it.” 

“Well of course you would kill it, Sungie.” Ten said, walking into the room. She was wearing her favorite bathrobe, loosely tied, and Jaemin was quick to avert her eyes. “Why do you think you wouldn’t?” 

“I’m not worried about dancing.” Jisung said, moving her pillows so Ten could sit. “I’m worried about people treating me like an idol and not a dancer.” 

Ten nodded. “Yeah, people are going to expect certain things of you because of who you are and what you do. But there’s a secret.” She leaned into Jisung, before saying in a stage whisper, “You just have to prove them wrong.” 

“What was Hit The Stage like?” Jaemin said. 

“Honestly? Hard.” Ten said. “I’d just debuted, and my debut was 7th sense which wasn’t exactly traditional. Chungha being there the second round took some focus off me, since she was even more recent, but Taeyong-Unnie had to ban me from reading comments online. I’m proud of the dances I put out there, but I really wasn’t received well by the audience. Though of course,” Ten said, leaning back onto her arms, “whether that was my gender, my experience lever, or my race is really anyone’s guess.” 

“You pulled it out though.” Jaemin said. “You even won the uniform round.” 

Ten smiled. “Yeah. And then I cried. Fun times for everyone really.” 

“Of course, you should have won every round.” Jaemin said, and laughed when Ten chucked a pillow at her. “And now our fearless mochi will carry on the fine tradition of the women of NCT fucking it up on competition shows.” 

“Cheers.” Ten said, miming a lifted glass. Her robe slipped off a shoulder, and Jaemin couldn’t quite stop her eyes from tracing the revealed skin. Living with Ten was hard sometimes. “Actually, I think I have soju in my room if Jisung needs a little pick-me-up.” 

“Grab Jeno and Renjun on your way back.” Jaemin said. “We’ll make it a proper party.” 

Ten saluted on her way out the door. Jaemin could hear her yelling for Renjun and Jeno to get their ‘lazy asses up, we’re getting drunk!’ which was a very Ten thing to say. 

“I wish Chenle wasn’t staying with her family right now.” Jisung said. “It’s not a party without her. Is your back OK Unnie?” 

Jaemin took a quick inventory of herself, coming to the conclusion that yes, her back was fine, before nodding. Jisung smiled, relieved, before standing and stretching. 

“I’m gonna run to the kitchen and get snacks. Do you want anything specific?” 

“Do we have chocolate?” Jaemin asked. “Because if so, I want chocolate. And Injunnie will bitch if you don’t grab those milk ball things.” 

“Noted.” Jisung said, before following Ten down the hall. Jaemin lifted her legs into the air, curling them into her chest and stretching them out again in a slow circle. Strong abs made for a safe back, or so people kept telling her. 

“So I only have pineapple soju.” Ten said as she came back into the room. “Which is fine for me, but doesn’t one of you kids have a problem with it?” 

“Jeno.” Jaemin said. “Jeno only really likes peach though, so it’s fine. She can mix.” 

Ten grinned. “What would I do without your extensive knowledge of every members favorite flavors?” 

“Guess.” Jaemin said, returning Ten’s grin with one of her own. “And guess wrong. No one can ever stay upset with you though.” 

“It’s part of my charm.” Ten said, perching herself on Jaemin’s desk and crossing her legs. The robe rode up her thighs and oh my god Jaemin needed to hit herself. 

“There better be some fucking milk candy, or I swear to god I’m burning this building down.” Renjun was always the picture of grace and tranquility. 

Jisung came into the room, arms loaded with snacks, and Renjun cheered when she saw the candy, grabbing it out of Jisung’s arms and making her lose her hold on everything else. The pile toppled onto the floor, spreading bags of chips and cookies absolutely everywhere. Ten snorted out a laugh while Jisung looked down at the mess, face blank. Renjun hadn’t even seemed to notice, stepping onto Jaemin’s bed, carefully avoiding Jaemin herself, and sitting directly on Jaemin’s pillow. 

Jeno’s entrance arrived with much less fanfare, as she carefully stepped around the mess before crouching to help Jisung pick things up. 

“Thanks, Unnie.” Jisung said. “At least someone around here cares.” 

Renjun ripped open her bag of candy, ignoring Jisung with a practiced grace. Her dark hair was tied up in a high messy bun, and Jaemin thought her cheekbones could cut glass. 

Jeno dumped the snacks on the desk next to Ten, before grabbing the bottle of soju. She took a swig and immediately made a face. “Pineapple?” 

“Pass it here if you don’t want it.” Jaemin said. 

“I didn’t say I don’t want it.” Jeno said quickly, taking another large sip, nose wrinkling cutely at the after burn. “Why are we drinking by the way?” 

“To celebrate our very own gazelle!” Ten said. She sorted through the pile of snacks, grabbing a bag of gummies and chucking them to Jaemin, who nodded her thanks. “She’s all grown up and doing her own competition reality show.” 

“Jisungie is so popular.” Jeno said. “This is her second reality show.” 

“Who can resist her cute face?” Jaemin said. Jisung twisted her face in displeasure, before taking the bottle from Jeno and taking a swing of her own. 

“Gimme.” Renjun said, making grabby hands at Jisung. Jisung, though, decided to court disaster by ignoring her, passing the bottle to Ten instead. “Bitch!” 

Ten laughed and handed the bottle back to Jisung. “I’m not drinking. Someone has to watch you idiots.” 

“But we’re your idiots, right Unnie?” Jaemin said. Ten made a kissy face and finger hearts, and Jaemin reciprocated, before she felt Renjun hop off the bed. She worried, briefly, for Jisung’s safety, but Renjun only grabbed the bottle out of her hands and pulled sharply on Jisung’s ear. A rare act of mercy. Jaemin should be recording this. Donghyuck would never believe her otherwise. 

They sat around for a while, breaking diets and passing around a bottle. Ten kept her word and stayed sober while the younger girls slowly inched towards drunk. 

“Listen ‘sungie.” Renjun said. Her cheeks were so red and Jaemin wanted to kiss them. “I know I give you shit. Which you deserve. But you’re gonna be great. And we’ll all come watch you in the final.” 

“If I make it to the final.” Jisung said. She was lying on her bed, eyes half closed. She always was a sleepy drunk. Renjun made a sharp dismissive noise, before hitting Jeno in the arm several times. Jeno, the second most sober after Ten, grabbed her hand to stop her, and then just didn't let go, their joined hands dangling in between them. 

“You’ll make it to the final.” Jeno said. 

She was still holding Renjun’s hand. Jaemin wanted Jeno to hold her hand to. Jeno shot a glance her way, before walking over to her, pulling Renjun along. She reached out her free hand and grabbed one of Jaemin’s. Shit. Did she say that out loud? 

Renjun was swaying lightly next to Jeno, so Jaemin used her free hand to pull her onto the bed next to her. Renjun went willingly, curling up next to Jaemin and pulling Jeno along. Jeno ended up somewhat on top of Renjun and Jaemin, but Renjun seemed content, so Jaemin was happy as well. 

“If you start kissing, I’m leaving.” Jisung said. 

Renjun lifted her head to stare challengingly at Jisung, before inching her face towards Jeno’s. When she was a hairs width away, Jisung groaned, rolling onto her stomach. “Whatever.” 

Renjun laughed, before kissing Jeno lightly on the forehead, then once on the lips. Jeno’s eyes curled into their signature half-moons, and she kissed Renjun back, once, twice. Jaemin was a literal captive audience, but she was so fucking thrilled to be here. Jeno noticed her staring and craned her neck over to kiss her as well. This wasn’t abnormal among them, forced constant proximity grew strong affection and low boundaries, but Jaemin’s toes still curled in her socks. She loved her members so much. 

“On that note,” Ten said, stretching, “I’m off to bed. Johnny is coming over, so leave my door closed you brats.” 

Jisung whined, raising her arms off the bed. Ten cooed and crossed the room, pushing her hair off her forehead and giving her a quick hug. 

“Do you want me to turn the lights off?” Ten asked. 

“I’m not moving.” Renjun said. 

“She means yes, thank you Unnie.” Jeno said. Ten nodded, flicking the light switch on her way out. 

“Jisungie do you need a cuddle?” Jaemin asked. 

“Nah, you can stay there.” Jisung said. “Honestly, I feel better now.” 

“Alcohol is a magical thing.” 

“Do not say that around Taeyong-Unnie.” Jeno said. “She and Ten-Unnie argue enough about this dorm as it is.” 

“Those two only argue when they haven’t fucked in a while.” Renjun said. Jisung made a protesting noise from her bed. “Sorry, Sungie. But it's true.” 

“The point is,” Jeno said, “that we don’t mention Ten’s... creative destressing methods around the 127 Unnies. Just a reminder.” 

“Shush.” Jisung said. “Sleep time now.” 

Under the comforting weight of Jeno, with Renjun a warm ball besides her, and with Jisung’s soft snores echoing in the room, Jaemin drifted off to sleep.


End file.
